


A reason to live

by myheartbelongstoexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dog Hybrid Park Chanyeol, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hybrid Owner Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheartbelongstoexo/pseuds/myheartbelongstoexo
Summary: As a hybrid, Chanyeol is hyper aware of Baekhyun's needs. That's why he's so frustrated when his owner doesn't properly claim him. Thankfully, Joonmyun knows the perfect, simple solution to Chanyeol's problem.





	A reason to live

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting something on here, so um.. Hello :3  
> The story is top!Chanyeol, I hope the summary isn't confusing ^^'

This was first posted on my AsianFanfics account and can be found [here](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1379079/a-reason-to-live-fluff--exo-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek-hybridau)

\--

The apartment is quiet, apart from Chanyeol’s phone that beeps in his ear, waiting for Joonmyun to pick up already. Baekhyun is at work, as usual on a Thursday afternoon, leaving Chanyeol alone and, to be honest, a little lonely. He likes cuddling up to Baekhyun, who he’d proudly call his owner – if only Baekhyun would proudly call Chanyeol his hybrid as well.

“ _Hello?_ ” _Finally_ , Chanyeol thinks.

“Oh my god hyung. Thank you for picking up the phone after I called like seventeen times,” he exaggerates and Joonmyun chuckles a tired chuckle from the other side of the line. There’s some shuffling and Chanyeol has a hunch that his older friend is crawling out of bed right now. A bed he probably shares with his owner. Lucky man.

“ _So, what is it, why’re you calling me at a time like this?_ ”

“As if it’s, like, two in the morning,” Chanyeol replies, one eyebrow mockingly drawn up as if Joonmyun can see it. Nevertheless, he continues. “There’s something bothering me about my owner,” he says, a little hesitant because of obvious reasons that his friend won’t be too shy to point out.

“ _Owner? Is this actually_ you _speaking, Chanyeol? Since when do you–_ ” Chanyeol rolls his eyes heavily before he cuts the man off.

“Baekhyun isn’t like them,” he says and runs a hand over his face, then he restlessly stands up from the couch. “He’s the exact opposite. But I can smell him, hyung. _Every single time_ and it’s so frustrating. He leaves, on fucking purpose, every time he’s horny.” Chanyeol feels the desperation creep up his chest again, like every other time he thinks about this. “He never comes to me, never kisses me or even remotely tries to show me he wants sex,” he says and groans, continuing before Joonmyun can even reply, “but he _wants_ sex! I know he does, it’s _why_ he leaves!” A silence follows in which Chanyeol breathes hard, trying to get his emotions back in check and he hears Joonmyun sigh.

“ _You done now?_ ” the man asks and Chanyeol mutters a _yeah_ , feeling around his neck where a collar should be. He wouldn’t mind wearing Baekhyun’s collar, _being_ Baekhyun’s. “ _Have you even tried talking to him about this? What kind of relationship do you guys even have if you’re not even… if you don’t–_ ”

“Oh my god you prude. ‘When you’re not having sex, if you’re not fucking’, just say it hyung.” Chanyeol rolls his eyes again, but softens when he hears Joonmyun chuckle embarrassedly through the phone. “I don’t know. Baekhyun treats me like… like a friend, he even introduces me like that,” he says, letting his mind wander while he walks in circles around the living room. “We go shopping together, we cook and eat together, we cuddle on the couch – but every time I start smelling his want for me, he leaves. We don’t even sleep in the same room.” Chanyeol is pouting by now, sad that his life has taken this turn.

“ _Okay… why do you stay with this guy? There are plenty of others who could give you what you need_ ,” Joonmyun says and Chanyeol _knows_ he chose those words because he can’t get the word _sex_ off his lips – but because of it, the statement is just not true.

“No one out there is like him hyung. Nobody looks at me like they _care_. I… I can’t leave Baekhyun,” he says and huffs when he slumps against the kitchen counter. There are words that want to be said, but Chanyeol can’t say them, not to Joonmyun. Another silence follows in which Joonmyun probably thinks things over before he finally talks again.

“ _So how about what I said before? Tell the guy what you need. If he cares about you as much as you say, he should understand._ ”

 

“Chanyeol? I’m home,” Baekhyun’s sweet voice calls from the hallway right after the door has clicked back into its lock and Chanyeol’s fluffy ears perk up. His nose twitches and he yawns while he stretches his lanky body on the couch. It’s never been his favorite place to sleep, but Baekhyun won’t just go into Chanyeol’s room and he’s a bit unsure of whether he can cuddle in Baekhyun’s sheets instead. So the couch is the only place where he’d see Baekhyun for sure, the moment his owner comes home.

With his eyes still half closed, Chanyeol smiles upon seeing Baekhyun entering the living room with his suit still on. It’s hard to miss how Baekhyun’s ears turn red at the sight of his hybrid looking all groggy and sleepy and Chanyeol’s heart flutters. That’s why he forces himself off the couch and envelopes his owner in a big, homely hug that he’s been craving the entire day. Before saying anything at all, Chanyeol just presses his nose in the crook of Baekhyun’s neck, then nuzzles the entire area and he takes in all the scents his owner carries. His animal self wants to moan, but he suppresses it, but he can’t help his tail wagging at the way Baekhyun returns his affectionate hug.

“Welcome home,” he says and feels Baekhyun shiver against his frame. Chanyeol has to bite his lip and squeeze his eyes shut to not let his hands wander. When Baekhyun steps away, Chanyeol feels a bit empty and a pout easily forms on his lips. Baekhyun chuckles and reaches up to pet Chanyeol in between his ears, then he brushes his fingers through the thick strands of hair. Almost distractedly, he speaks, eyes never meeting Chanyeol’s.

“How’ve you been today?” Baekhyun asks, a soft smile on his lips, though Chanyeol can see he’s tired from work.

“I missed you,” Chanyeol answers truthfully, his ears flattening a little, although he doesn’t want to burden his owner like that. “But I cooked dinner so you don’t have to.” When Baekhyun finally meets his eyes, Chanyeol’s ears perk up and a smile cracks his face in half. He doesn’t know whether Baekhyun’s eyes twinkle because of his expression or because he cooked dinner, but Chanyeol doesn’t particularly mind.

“I thought I smelled something good, but obviously my nose isn’t as good as yours,” the man says with a chuckle that almost sounds a little apologetic, before he takes off the jacket of his suit. “Shall we eat then?”

 

Chanyeol likes looking at Baekhyun when he eats. Especially if it’s food he cooked – it makes him feel special to see his owner enjoy the meal. Baekhyun doesn’t speak much while eating and because Chanyeol is a bit unsure of how to bring up his thoughts, it’s quieter than usual. Eventually, Baekhyun lets it be known that he noticed the silence. He sets his chopsticks down to grab one of Chanyeol’s hands in his own and because it’s so sudden, Chanyeol jolts up. A smile stretches Baekhyun’s lips and Chanyeol’s mouth dries when his owner’s hand comes up to affectionately pet his head instead. There’s no way he can say what’s bothering him now.

“You’re so quiet today, what’s wrong?” Chanyeol bites his lips and his ears droop a little as he looks down, then up through his lashes right back at Baekhyun. Part of him wants to say it’s nothing, but he can’t lie. That’s why he struggles to find the right words. His tail wags nervously while his eyes flit from side to side, now dodging Baekhyun’s gaze. Chanyeol knows he’d see worry there and he doesn’t want to be the cause of that.

“Well I – you’re the best, really,” Chanyeol says, then laughs awkwardly when his eyes shortly meet Baekhyun’s before he looks away again. “And well I really, really, really like you, like I really do, but there’s a few tiny things… _missing_ ,” he ends, his voice barely above a whisper because he doesn’t want to make Baekhyun feel bad. But he failed that because Baekhyun’s hand stills and when Chanyeol checks his face, he reads what he already felt coming off his owner. Surprise, in the worst kind of way. There’s no longer a hand on his head, playing with his hair or just fingers brushing through his locks.

“I haven’t been giving you all you need?” Baekhyun asks, visibly thinking of anything that he has deprived Chanyeol of, but not getting to a conclusion because confusion still clouds his eyes. “Please tell me how I can be a better friend,” Baekhyun says, eyes pleading now and his eyebrows are drawn together. A knot forms in Chanyeol’s stomach and he wants to say it’s nothing, that Baekhyun should just forget about it. He knows that if he’d do that, though, Baekhyun would continue thinking about this, continue thinking he’s doing a bad job. So Chanyeol speaks up again.

“You can’t be a better friend,” he says and before the horror can fully develop on Baekhyun’s face, he continues, “but there are things you could do as my owner.” Chanyeol’s mouth dries again at the silence and the tension that hang thickly in the air. “As a first, I would like to wear a collar,” he then mumbles, meeting Baekhyun’s eyes again and seeing relief washing over the man’s face. The tension around him feels less thick, too.

“But I don’t want to treat you like my property… I want us to be equals,” Baekhyun says, now turning his body fully towards Chanyeol’s, taking the hybrid’s face into his hands. Chanyeol sighs at the touch and closes his eyes, a satisfied smile slipping on his face. He remembers to answer, but only after a minute of enjoying the softness of Baekhyun’s hands. When he opens his eyes – or tries to, anyway – he sees the blush creep up Baekhyun’s cheeks again and his stomach feels warm and a tad uncomfortable. If only Baekhyun would let him…

“I know,” Chanyeol says, instead of acting on his instincts, “and we _can_ be equals, right? But we’re not exactly the same… I – how do I say this – I want to be _yours_ and I want everyone to see it.”

 

“How about… these? Do you like this kind of thing?” Baekhyun asks that Saturday, looking very uncomfortable while pointing at a row of standoff-ish collars in all kinds of colors, adorned with jewels and sparkles. Chanyeol chuckles.

“No, I don’t. Do you?” he asks with an eyebrow raised. His mood is up so high that he feels like he’s floating. He’d never thought he’d _get_ a collar, let alone that he’d be shopping for it together – with Baekhyun of all people.

“Well. No, but I don’t know where to start,” Baekhyun mumbles, fiddling with his fingers and his nervousness is tangible, so Chanyeol wants nothing more than to nuzzle him – but he won’t, not in public. He doesn’t know if the collar is supposed to be the first step to being recognized as Baekhyun’s property, but as long as he doesn’t get the OK from his owner, Chanyeol doesn’t want to overstep any lines they’ve unconsciously drawn before.

“Maybe start with something that catches your eye? In a good way, this time,” Chanyeol jokes, resting his chin on Baekhyun’s shoulder – because that has been okay all this time. Now, though, he feels his owner tense up a little and Chanyeol steps away, confused.

“I want to buy something _you_ like, it’s going to be around your neck,” Baekhyun protests, but his voice is soft and even a little distant. Chanyeol doesn’t want that distance – he _fears_ that distance.

“Don’t you want to look at something you like when you look at me?” he presses, wanting Baekhyun to come out and stop pretending – even though Chanyeol doesn’t know what exactly is going on.

“I already–” Baekhyun abruptly stops what he wanted to say, his ears red and eyes cast downwards, but Chanyeol knows the words. It’s another moment in which he has to hold himself back so much it takes effort, but unless Baekhyun agrees, there’s nothing he wants to do. “But you know I like simple things, especially on you.” Chanyeol stills completely at the random words. He didn’t know that – it’s the first time he hears of this. He had no idea Baekhyun even _thought_ of things on him, but Chanyeol now knows not to wear anything that attracts too much attention.

He quickly scans the shop and his eyes fall on a simple, dark red collar. _Perfect_ – if Baekhyun likes it too. Chanyeol’s long legs carry him to the item in a matter of seconds, leaving his owner behind, confused. Out of excitement, Chanyeol’s hand trembles a little when he picks up the faux leather material from the shelf. He runs his fingers over it, feeling excitement pool in his stomach because this is what he’s wanted for so long.

When he turns around, Baekhyun is there, staring at him wordlessly. The tension between them is thick for a moment and Chanyeol isn’t sure why. Maybe Baekhyun can smell his excitement too? Or is that absolutely ridiculous? To break the tension, Chanyeol holds up the collar with a goofy smile.

“Is this simple enough?” Baekhyun visibly swallows before he settles his gaze on Chanyeol’s eyes instead of the collar in the hybrid’s hands.

“It would suit you.”

 

When they get home, Chanyeol doesn’t waste any time. He opens up the shopper Baekhyun brought, then carefully picks up his collar, his heart beating out of his chest with uncontainable excitement. It’s no surprise that his tail wags enthusiastically and that his ears are perked up. It’s so bad that he doesn’t even notice Baekhyun comes to stand beside him, until he hits him with his tail on accident. He stills in apology before he turns to his owner.

“Sorry,” he says, but can’t quite keep the smile off his face. Especially because Baekhyun looks at him with such fondness that Chanyeol is afraid his heart will burst. “Will you put it on for me?” Baekhyun’s expression morphs into one of surprise and apprehension, but when Chanyeol hands him the deep red collar, he gives in anyway. He unbuckles it before getting behind the hybrid and Chanyeol holds his breath in anticipation.

“You’re really happy about this, aren’t you,” Baekhyun says in a soft voice and in response, Chanyeol merely wags his tail a little, gently hitting Baekhyun against his hip. He sees how Baekhyun’s fingers bring the collar over his head before he feels the material against his throat. A tingle spreads through his entire body at feeling claimed, _finally_. He notices how Baekhyun tries to avoid skin contact, but eventually fails when he fastens the collar and Chanyeol can’t help but moan softly at the touch. He feels his owner exhale a shaky breath against the back of his neck and that doesn’t help him feel more relaxed. “The color looks good against your skin,” Baekhyun says and Chanyeol feels him trace the collar with his fingers, until they caress the surrounding skin instead. The hair on the back of Chanyeol’s neck stands up and his entire body is rigid with arousal.

But when Chanyeol whimpers, wanting _more_ and he smells it coming off Baekhyun as well, his owner steps away again. Baekhyun clears his throat and makes some excuses before he leaves. Chanyeol is left standing in the living room, panting. His pupils are dilated and his blood has run south, but again, his owner isn’t here.

Instead, five minutes later, Chanyeol smells it. Those heavenly pheromones that only come off his owner when he’s about to satisfy himself. And all Chanyeol can do, is breathe hard, try to will the feeling away by biting his lip. He can’t block his sense of smell, neither can he block his hearing and for the first time ever, he hears Baekhyun whimper.

After a while, Chanyeol can hear slick sounds and he _smells_ the pre-come. It’s messing with his brain while he still stands in front of the couch, one of his hands balled into a fist by his side, the other feeling around his neck – feeling his collar. He bites his lip when he listens to the suppressed moans, he squeezes his eyes shut, imagining all sorts of things involving Baekhyun. But he’d never barge into his owner’s room.

 

The days after, Baekhyun tries to pretend like nothing happened, like he’s done so many times before. He goes to work every day and pays less attention to Chanyeol and the hybrid is afraid it’s because of the collar. Baekhyun didn’t want to get him one at first, after all. Nevertheless, Baekhyun does inform him of a social event at his work, that he wants to take Chanyeol to. It’s exciting as much as it is nerve-wracking and he soon forgets about his worrying.

When Chanyeol puts on his collar after showering on the morning of the event, he checks the mirror and can’t look away from the faux leather. It’s not the first time he stares at his reflection like this, just admiring the band of dark color on his pale skin. Because he doesn’t want to already wear his clothes for tonight, he settles on just wearing his sweatpants for now, then go back into his room to look for a comfortable hoodie to wear. At the thought, he sees his ears perk up in his reflection and that in itself brings a smile to his face.

On the way to his own room, he runs into Baekhyun. Both are silent, but Baekhyun stares blatantly, his eyes roaming Chanyeol’s chest all the way down and then _up_ , until they stop at the collar. Chanyeol sees him swallow, then he smells, sees and _feels_ Baekhyun’s need for contact, but instead of reaching out, Baekhyun _leaves_.

And it all happens again. This time, Chanyeol doesn’t deprive himself of at least a release. He lies down on his own bed, in the room right next to Baekhyun’s, undoes the strings of his sweatpants and reaches for his erection. He closes his eyes, focuses on Baekhyun’s bitten back moans and imagines his hand is Baekhyun’s. He knows his hand moves too fast and he’ll come too quickly, but he can’t help it with all the delicious sounds and scents he’s surrounded with. It’s too much when all of a sudden, he hears Baekhyun’s moaned whisper.

“ _Fuck– Chanyeol_.”

 

Chanyeol feels like he hasn’t had a release at all. He walks alongside Baekhyun, all rigid and tensed up and his owner is no different. Still, Chanyeol doubts Baekhyun knows he can hear him – or smell him, or _feel_ his tension. Sometime during the night, he makes up his mind that he needs to tell Baekhyun about this. More often than not, people are flirting with Baekhyun and Baekhyun seems oblivious to every flirty comment. Chanyeol isn’t so much.

Yet, he can’t be unhappy. Each and every time, he’s introduced as Baekhyun’s hybrid and though the first time, Baekhyun’s voice wavered a little, by the end of the night, he says it with confidence. Chanyeol’s heart is filled with pride and joy – until something happens that he didn’t foresee.

“Oh! Baekhyun,” some random tall guy calls before he strides closer, carefully stepping around others who are conversing nearby.

“Oh, hey Sehun,” Baekhyun replies, a smile slipping on his face easily at someone he seems to know a little better than the others he’s talked to that night. “I didn’t know you’d be here.” Sehun shrugs with a smile.

“Jongin kind of forced me to do business, but whatever. Who’s this you brought with you, though? A hybrid?” Sehun asks, getting a little too close to Chanyeol and the hybrid can see he’s holding back the urge to reach out and touch his collar. Chanyeol narrows his eyes, but it goes unseen by either of the two men.

“Yes, this is my hybrid…” Baekhyun replies, all of a sudden more hesitant than he has been ever since the beginning of the evening. Chanyeol looks at him in concern, maybe it has to do with the fact that he knows Sehun better?

“I didn’t know you had one?” So that must be the reason. Still, Chanyeol isn’t too comfortable with the turn of events, Baekhyun was supposed to proudly show him off, not hesitate because someone who knows him a little better, didn’t know of his hybrid. In addition, this curiosity doesn’t sound like the usual curiosity and Chanyeol doesn’t trust this Sehun.

“I’ve had him for about… three months?” Baekhyun looks up at Chanyeol for confirmation and the smile that plays on the man’s lips, is enough to wash away all of the hybrid’s worries. He nods, though it’s been four months already – four months of heavy torture.

“I see,” Sehun says, then slips into a different kind of character, that of a professional businessman. “He’s in good condition, you look after him well, Baekhyun,” he mentions and Chanyeol feels his owner’s tension rise again. “He’s beautiful, can I maybe–” Sehun reaches out to Chanyeol’s collar and the hybrid growls, baring his teeth and the businessman steps back, slightly confused.

“No, Sehun, you can’t,” Baekhyun says, holding up a protective hand in front of Chanyeol’s chest, although the hybrid is well suited to take care of himself. “I had no idea you would, in any way, try to steal something from me. We’re leaving, Chanyeol.”

 

“Calling you beautiful,” Baekhyun mutters as soon as he closed and locked the door behind himself for the night. As if _beautiful_ is not the way to describe him, Chanyeol thinks. He feels a little… sad. And he already felt so distressed on the way home. Things had been going so well the entire night, but just that encounter with the man called Sehun, ruined everything. “You’re not beautiful,” Baekhyun says when he looks up at Chanyeol – and Chanyeol never thought he’d ever say something like that. His heart feels like it stops for a moment and cold sweat breaks out.

“What?” he asks, not knowing what else to say. His ears are drooping, his tail tries to find its way between his legs because he’s unhappy – _very_ unhappy. “I’m ugly to you?” He knows deep down that it makes no sense. Everything that has happened to them the past four months has been based off of the attraction between them, but right now, Chanyeol doesn’t see it. Right now, Chanyeol’s mind doesn’t function because his owner is unhappy. But Baekhyun huffs, a strange look on his face when he unconsciously tries to break through Chanyeol’s defense with his own emotions.

“No, stupid, don’t put your little ears down like that,” he says, reaching up to touch them, but it’s not really helping. Instead, he sighs. “ _Beautiful_ doesn’t sound very manly, does it?” he asks while he cards his fingers through the hair on Chanyeol’s head, slowly getting rid of that look on his face. Chanyeol shakes his head and lets himself be led towards the living room. “You’re very manly,” Baekhyun tells him and a small smile finally plays on Chanyeol’s lips again. Even his stomach does a little flip at what he’s just been called. “So you can’t be beautiful, not to me anyway.”

They end up on the couch, Baekhyun sitting on Chanyeol’s lap while he keeps on playing with the hybrid’s hair. Chanyeol nuzzles the side of Baekhyun’s neck, easily intoxicating himself with the strong scent of his owner and he notices soon enough that the effect on Baekhyun is as strong as ever. For a few moments, Baekhyun forgets what he always does and instead, he holds on to Chanyeol’s head to pull him closer to himself, but right after he whimpers, Baekhyun lets go. Apparently, only now he realizes what he’s doing and he pushes himself further away from Chanyeol. But the hybrid is done with this game – it needs to end now. He holds on to Baekhyun’s back, making sure he won’t go anywhere.

“Don’t leave now,” Chanyeol says, his lips pressed against the crook of Baekhyun’s neck that he just exposed with his nose. Baekhyun stills because he’s never been told that. Though he keeps his hold firm, Chanyeol dares look up at his owner. “All this time I’ve known when you went away to relieve yourself,” he says, boldly, and sees how Baekhyun flushes red all over. “I could smell you and lately, I could even _hear_ you. I’m right _here_ and you keep leaving me to do it on your own. _Why_?” Baekhyun’s voice is small when he answers and he hides against Chanyeol’s collarbone, but the hybrid’s hearing is good enough.

“I didn’t want to use you like some sort of sex toy,” he confesses and Chanyeol feels his stomach stir. What a reason for Baekhyun to never reach out to him. He’s his _owner_ for goodness’ sake, but he knows better than to say that. Baekhyun would only tell him he wants them to be equals and it’s about time he learns that Chanyeol thinks having sex _is_ being equals. He loves Baekhyun after all.

“Do you _want_ me?” Chanyeol asks, disregarding Baekhyun’s previous ridiculous answer, but hearing it loud and clear when his owner timidly tells him _yes_ to this particular question. “Then do with me as you please, I’m _yours_.” He refers to being a hybrid, wearing the collar, Baekhyun being the one who bought it for him. But he also refers to the fact that nobody has ever made him feel like Baekhyun does, cared for, loved, appreciated. There’s nothing Chanyeol wants more than make Baekhyun feel good – if only he _let_ him.

“Do _you_ –”

“Yes, Baekhyun, I want you as well.” It’s only now that Chanyeol makes an effort to pull Baekhyun away by the shoulders, to look at his face and to let his owner see _his_ face. He doesn’t get much of a chance at that.

Baekhyun carefully leans in to kiss his lips, _finally_. Chanyeol’s eyes fall shut when he feels Baekhyun’s fingers feeling for his ears. Baekhyun’s lips feel so soft and the way he kisses Chanyeol, makes him moan in satisfaction. He easily picks up on the rising amount of pheromones, Baekhyun’s throaty whines for more and the fingers that slip down his neck and onto his collar. It comes as a surprise when Baekhyun pulls away, but only to tug on the collar lightly.

“Come,” Baekhyun says, his pupils dilated and his voice a little hoarse when he stands up. Chanyeol follows, drawn to him like a magnet and the finger around his collar is all the more motivation for Chanyeol to please. With the way they’re looking each other in the eyes and Baekhyun is finally not denying it anymore, Chanyeol is lost. So lost that he doesn’t notice that they end up in Baekhyun’s bedroom.

But Chanyeol is ripped from his trance when Baekhyun pulls him down. He straddles his owners thighs now, while Baekhyun lies on his back, one finger still hooked around the dark red of Chanyeol’s collar. The hybrid takes in everything; the sound of Baekhyun’s hard breathing, the heat around them, the _smell_ coming off him. He groans when he leans down, finally knowing he doesn’t have to hold back when he kisses Baekhyun’s neck.

All too soon, Baekhyun is a writing mess underneath him, his slender fingers clawing at Chanyeol’s back. He realizes his clothes need to come off, _now_. He sits back on his knees, fiddles with the buttons of his jacket, but can’t get it done because his fingers are trembling with pent up want – but Baekhyun helps him out. Soon enough, Chanyeol’s chest is uncovered and on full display for his owner and Baekhyun allows himself this time. Chanyeol whimpers when fingers drag up and down his chest and abdomen. His erection is strained inside his slacks and he can see Baekhyun has much of the same problem.

A few minutes later, Chanyeol leans down to kiss Baekhyun’s bare chest instead when both of them got rid of all their clothing. However, he’s stopped when Baekhyun uses the collar again to distract him. Just feeling his owner’s fingers around the band around his neck, makes his stomach stir and he looks up at Baekhyun. He doesn’t say anything, but the look on his face tells Chanyeol enough. He reaches in between them to wrap his hand around Baekhyun’s erection.

Chanyeol’s breath catches in his throat when he sees how Baekhyun’s back arches off the bed at his simple touch. His heart rate picks up and it’s becoming harder to suppress his instincts, but Chanyeol would do _everything_ to not hurt Baekhyun. The pre-come smells much clearer now and Chanyeol moans when he looks down, seeing the tip of Baekhyun’s erection glisten.

There’s nothing stopping him from getting in between Baekhyun’s legs, running his tongue up his length and tasting the clear substance for the first time. His eyes roll back and he feels possessive – as if he found what was missing all along. _Nobody_ should touch Baekhyun anymore and there’s nobody else Chanyeol wants to touch. His tail stands rigid and his ears are focused, picking up on all the subtle sounds Baekhyun emits while Chanyeol takes in the musky scent of his owner’s erection. He takes as much of him as he can, bobbing his head up and down and satisfying his craving, all while Baekhyun moans and feels around his sensitive ears.

He knows Baekhyun is about to come, so Chanyeol stops at once. Instead, he lubes up his fingers with the spit and pre-come that has gathered on Baekhyun’s erection and lathers his entrance with it. He takes his time stretching him, watching Baekhyun adjust and eventually enjoy the foreign feeling. Chanyeol, driven by his desire to please Baekhyun, keeps on thrusting his fingers inside until he hits that one special spot. Again and again. Baekhyun’s back arches off the bed continuously, moans slip from his lips at every thrust.

“Fuck– Chanyeol I’m going to– you need to–” Baekhyun’s demands slow him down until he stills completely, just looking at the mess he made of his owner. Baekhyun’s hair sticks out in every direction and his bangs stick to his forehead. His mouth is opened and Baekhyun pants, his sweaty chest heaving with the heavy breaths he takes. It’s such a beautiful sight that Chanyeol just wants to keep looking – but his instincts tell him that this is a moment he can’t let slip through his fingers.

So he aligns himself with Baekhyun’s stretched entrance and pushes in slowly. He feels the walls clench around the tip of his erection and Chanyeol’s eyes roll to the back of his head again – it’s almost too much to take. He doesn’t feel that Baekhyun marks his back with his nails, but Chanyeol leans down to mark as well. He sucks a hickey into the skin of Baekhyun’s neck, feeling the vein with his tongue, almost hearing the blood run through it. He can’t get enough of it, the heavy breaths by his ear encourage him to keep running his tongue along the skin.

“You taste so good,” he tells Baekhyun and revels in the whimper he hears right by his ear. At about the same time, Baekhyun rocks his hips, sucking in more and more of Chanyeol’s erection. At that, the hybrid snaps his hips forward, feeling every inch of Baekhyun’s skin against his own when he arches his back of the mattress.

Their moans fill up the room from the second Chanyeol picks up his speed. Baekhyun calls his name, tries to stop using his nails and instead presses his palms against Chanyeol’s back, pulling him even closer. Baekhyun wraps his legs around Chanyeol’s, clinging to him when he claims his lips in a messy kiss.

When Chanyeol finds his prostate again, Baekhyun merely moans, letting the hybrid suck on his tongue and nibble on his lips. Now knowing how to angle his thrusts, Chanyeol only focuses on Baekhyun’s orgasm. Hearing his owner whimper and beg for more, calling his name, makes Chanyeol feel delirious, _special_. When Baekhyun eventually comes, he clenches around Chanyeol so hard that he can’t hold out much longer himself. Chanyeol keeps rocking his hips, but as soon as he released, he’s locked.

They’re both catching their breath, but Chanyeol tries his hardest not to collapse on top of Baekhyun. He can’t pull out at this point, his knot will force them together for another hour. Not that he _minds_ though. Chanyeol pushes the bangs from Baekhyun’s face and he loves how his owner looks up at him.

“This was that one thing you mentioned, isn’t it? What I hadn’t been giving you,” Baekhyun says, looking a tad guilty, but Chanyeol smiles when he feels his slender fingers running along his collar again.

“It is,” he answers simply, “it was worth the wait though,” he adds and he feels his tail wagging. Baekhyun feels it too – he shivers at the little bit of wind it creates against their sweaty bodies. After a little bit of wriggling and giggling, they’re wrapped up in Baekhyun’s blankets, Chanyeol’s tail immobilized.

“I’m sorry I made you wait,” Baekhyun eventually says when they’ve shifted so that they lie on their sides, still connected and facing each other.

“It’s okay, I love you,” Chanyeol says and he sees the blush creep up Baekhyun’s cheeks, yet he also feels the burst of happiness in his owner’s chest.

“I love you too,” Baekhyun whispers and they end up kissing again. When they pull apart, Chanyeol feels like he can finally say the words that have been on his mind ever since he called Joonmyun.

“I feel like you’re my reason to live.”


End file.
